pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Foamie Bubblespots
Personality & Character A spoiled child of a rich family, Foamie has been raised to believe that even if her cuteness doesn't get her what she wants, her money and status will. Foamie never got accustomed to the hard ways, and has no intention of doing so. As she grew up, Foamie did understand there are limits - her money can't just undo the Dark War, and she wouldn't have enough to help the whole 3rd class - but she does what she can do to help with these. Foamie is naturally kind, compassionate and always feels obliged to help. Even more so now, after she has failed to do so during the Warfang Break-in, and so many citizens have died without her even trying to save them, including the teacher of her daughter. Foamie's still having nightmares about that. She is also very friendly and positive, and automatically assumes everyone she meets to be new friends if she doesn't see irrefutable evidence to the contrary. Foamie doesn't like gratuitious element usage, and never uses hers at home. Funnily enough, that doesn't stop her from using her element at work all the time - she just justifies it with "That actually helps". Whether she's right about that or not is up for debate. After the Break-in, Foamie reviewed her use of her element a little, and decided to learn to use it defensively as well - so that the next time, she actually could go out and save lives instead of being saved from nearly getting killed herself. She likes salty foods, but soft sweets come a close second. She dislikes bitterness. Foamie likes swimming and flying equally, and she certainly would prefer either of these to walking. However, she mostly sticks to walking when hanging out with Kit, since he's not as good at flying as she is, and swimming is rarely an option. Foamie also likes fairy tales about a damsel in distress and a knight to her rescue. Skills & abilities Bubble Breath breathes out a moderate amount of foam with a push to it. It feels a lot softer than a normal explosive bubble breath. Bubble Beam breathes out a moderate amount of bubbles that don't do anything at all aside from being beautiful. Foamie often uses this skill to calm down her patients. Transportation Bubbles makes a bubble over a small object to contain it and move it around. Foamie can make and control quite a few of these for a few seconds, but only one would last longer than that. Protection Bubble forms a sturdy bubble over her hand and uses it like a glove. Platform Bubble makes a sturdy bubble the size of her body that can support her weight, and moves it around. Funnily enough, while Foamie's bubbles are technically the explosive variety, she can't actually explode them. They just pop without doing anything. Foamie is pretty good at both swimming and flying. And, of course, she is a skilled healer. Weaknesses No combat abilities. At all. Backstory Foamie was born in Warfang, in a family of healers, and was raised as one. She never minded it, though. While Foamie herself always got whatever she wanted, her compassionate heart made her yearn to help the less fortunate ones - and healing certainly was one way to do so. Once Foamie grew up, she officially started working as a healer and loved her job enough to go seek out citizens in need in her free time. She especially often went to help in 3rd class district, as they need her the most. Because of that, she once got attacked by robbers and was saved by a young police dragon, Kit Seafin. They started dating after that, and got married way too soon for the taste of Foamie's parents. But Kit was her prince in shining armour, so why wait? Not long after, their daughter Kosatka was born. Then, as she was growing up, Kosatka discovered her element, and decided to become a Guardian, which got Foamie really worried. It's not a position that could be gotten that easily, after all. But it was something her daughter wished for, so Foamie secretly bribed the right dragons to get her that position. Of course, neither Kosatka nor Kit could ever know about that. When several years have passed with Kit seemingly getting no promotions, Foamie tried to bribe Chief Eirei to get Kit a better rank. It... didn't work. And Kit found out about that and asked Foamie to never try that again. It was the only fight the two ever had. During the Warfang Break-in, Foamie left Kosatka with Kit and ran off to help those who couldn't make it to the shelters. However, she didn't get very far - she got attacked and nearly killed by a darker named Coldblood. A police captain by the name of South Sunwing rescued Foamie and then escorted her to shelter, and after the Break-in, Foamie reunited with her family safely. However, she's been suffering from guilt and nightmares ever since. Relationships Kit Seafin Her husband, her knight in shining armor, her precious "Kityo". Foamie absolutely adores him and only ever sees his good sides. Also, after the Break-in, Foamie asked him to train her, so that she could use her element to protect herself and the others. Kosatka Seafin Her cute and amusing daughter. Foamie sings Kosatka lullabies, reads her fairy tales and supports her in everything, and is also usually the one to take Kosatka somewhere if they're not going as a whole family. Foamie is also more than willing to pay for anything Kosatka ever wishes for. Lichell Pterois Kosatka's Guardian mentor. Foamie knows Kosatka thinks very highly of her, and trusts Kosatka's judgement on that one. However, now that Lichell has been killed during the Break-in - killed because Foamie wasn't there for her - she is the primary source of Foamie's nightmares. Coldblood The darker that tried to kill her and another large source of Foamie's nightmares. Gallery Foamie_updated_ref_by_nikary_dcz11kh-fullview.jpg |Reference Story time by nikary-dbwqtuq.png|Foamie telling a story to her daughter Dcwzo2b-cd844913-f097-4906-bbf4-f292b8543c94.png|Foame being attacked by Coldblood during the break-in Notes Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Dragons Category:1st class